<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>because the truth is hidden between the lines (or maybe it was there the whole time) by fallingforboys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374386">because the truth is hidden between the lines (or maybe it was there the whole time)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforboys/pseuds/fallingforboys'>fallingforboys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>we're on the outside, looking in [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Good Theo Raeken, M/M, McCall Pack, POV Outsider, Puppy Pack (Teen Wolf), Stiles Stilinski-centric, Stiles is losing his mind trying to find out, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, Theo Raeken is Part of the Pack, Theo Raeken is a Softie, what's up with Theo and Liam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforboys/pseuds/fallingforboys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles doesn’t know something, he gets obsessive.</p><p>It’s a habit he wishes he didn’t have sometimes, because he clearly cannot know everything, which means that he gets obsessive a lot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>we're on the outside, looking in [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>374</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>because the truth is hidden between the lines (or maybe it was there the whole time)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Stiles doesn’t know something, he gets obsessive.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a habit he wishes he didn’t have sometimes, because he clearly cannot know <em> everything</em>, which means that he gets obsessive a <em> lot</em>. </p><p> </p><p>The hyperfixation isn’t something he can control, and sometimes it <em> exhausts </em> him. The energy it takes to figure out every minute detail, find every little puzzle piece (even the ones that are so small and so oddly shaped that even <em> Stiles </em> doesn’t know if they fit the puzzle sometimes), connect <em> every </em> trivial fact that he can find (though most times, it ends up being the trivial facts that somehow aren’t so trivial) is <em> massive</em>. Sometimes, it feels like he’s playing a losing game, dealt all the wrong cards, given the shorter stick, placed in a boxing ring with the biggest, baddest werewolf he can think of. Like he’s doing <em> everything he can </em> to solve the puzzle, but the pieces <em> just don’t fit</em>. </p><p> </p><p>But sometimes, he can’t fight the curiosity. <em> Most </em> times, honestly, he can’t fight the curiosity. But sometimes, it’s different, because he doesn’t <em> want </em> to fight it, sometimes the obsessiveness is <em> interesting</em>, because it opens a whole new world for him. And sometimes, figuring out those minute details, finding those tiny puzzle pieces, connecting those (not so) trivial facts is engaging, is <em> alluring</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Catching that <em> slight </em> spasm of a finger, or hearing that almost <em> silent </em> hitching of breath, or detecting the <em> hint </em> of <em> something </em> in their eye, when they look just a <em> split second </em> too long. It’s <em> satisfying</em>, seeing all those little things add up, adding them to the corkboard in his brain, taking that red string down and putting the green up. </p><p> </p><p>So, when Stiles doesn’t know something, he gets obsessive.</p><p> </p><p>And Theo and Liam just happened to be his latest obsession. </p><p> </p><p>Okay, saying that in his head made it sound weird, but that’s <em> not </em> what Stiles meant. He didn’t mean that Theo <em> and </em> Liam were his obsession, he meant Theo <em> with </em> Liam. </p><p> </p><p>Because Stiles knows Theo. </p><p> </p><p>Stiles has great pride in the fact that he was good at reading people. He has a knack for it, can see their inner workings, can tell with just <em> one </em> look what they were thinking. Which is how he knew <em> immediately</em>, when Theo came back to Beacon Hills last year, that it was <em> not </em> the same Theo Raeken that left nine years ago. </p><p> </p><p>Because Stiles knows Theo.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles knows about the little boy from all those years ago, knows how he used to be one of his closest friends. He knows how <em> that </em> Theo was reserved, so <em> quiet </em> that sometimes you’d forget he was sitting right next to you, even in an empty room. Stiles knows how <em> that </em> Theo was a little nerdy, because he was <em> quiet</em>, unless he was talking about Marvel. Stiles knows how <em> that </em> Theo used to hide when he cried, because one time, Stiles heard Theo’s dad screaming at him that boys don’t cry. Stiles knows a lot of things, things that he had shoved to the back of his mind last year, because if he <em> didn’t</em>, he’d almost forget that <em> that </em> Theo Raeken didn’t exist anymore. </p><p> </p><p>But then the <em> new </em> Theo Raeken went to hell. </p><p> </p><p>And post-hell Theo seemed almost <em> identical </em> to <em> that </em> Theo Raeken. Because sometimes, now that Theo wasn’t an enemy of the pack anymore and Stiles wasn’t obsessively suspicious of his every move, Stiles doesn’t notice Theo in a room anymore, because he’s <em> dead silent</em>. Sometimes, Stiles would catch a little <em> glimpse </em> of a smirk on Theo’s face when Stiles and Mason were arguing about whether Team Cap or Team Ironman was better (Theo never joined though, even though Stiles knew he was <em> dying </em> to argue for the <em> right </em> team, Team Cap, because Theo had <em> always </em> had a soft spot for Bucky Barnes). And sometimes, Theo would be alone in the McCall kitchen after a pack meeting, and Stiles would walk in, and he’d see a <em> hint </em> of wetness in Theo’s eyes. But then he would blink, and it would be gone, and Theo would quietly excuse himself and leave the room. </p><p> </p><p>And Stiles knows Theo, and he <em> knows </em> that Theo was probably thinking of his father’s words from all those years ago, those words that were a <em> lie</em>, and Stiles knows that Theo was probably beating himself up, telling himself that he wasn’t <em> weak</em>, and crying was <em> weak</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Stiles knows that Theo hasn’t cried in years. </p><p> </p><p>Stiles knows Theo more than he sometimes liked to admit, he knows about those days from all those years ago that Theo would wake up in the middle of the night during one of their sleepovers, with wide eyes and uneven breathing. He knows that no matter what Theo went through in hell, nightmares weren’t a new development for him. </p><p> </p><p>Stiles knows Theo, and that’s why he knows that something’s happening. </p><p> </p><p>Because post-hell Theo <em> rarely </em> smiled (it was always a smirk or that half-frown, half-grimace that Stiles now knew meant that Theo was hiding behind the walls he had built up), but he <em> almost </em> did when <em> Liam </em> was around. </p><p> </p><p>The first time it happened, Stiles wasn’t obsessing over them yet, it had been sheer coincidence that he was looking at Theo at that moment, but he was so <em> glad </em> he did, because look where that brought him. </p><p> </p><p>It was during a pack meeting, Scott and Argent droning on and on about Monroe and her recruitment of hunters on the West coast, because <em> apparently</em>, the war she had just fought wasn’t enough for her. Everyone was listening closely, because no matter how tiring it got, they couldn’t <em> afford </em> to not pay attention, or they’d risk losing their <em> lives</em>. Even Theo was listening, though if you didn’t know him, you’d think he wasn’t. His head was tilted down, and his fingers absentmindedly twisted a loose string at the bottom of his sweater as he leaned back against the wall. But Stiles knows Theo, so he knows that he was listening, and he had been about to turn his head back to Scott when it happened. </p><p> </p><p>Scott had just said something about one of Monroe’s hunters having to be knocked out five times by Argent’s contacts for them to get information, and Liam’s head whipped up, turning to Theo. </p><p> </p><p>But Theo was already looking at Liam, with what looked like an <em> amused </em> glint in his eye. And Stiles almost missed it, almost had turned away because Scott was saying something <em> important </em> and he should <em> listen</em>, but then Theo’s lips pulled, lifted up in a small smile that <em> wasn’t </em> a smirk, but an honest-to-god <em> smile</em>. </p><p> </p><p>And Stiles’ eyes moved back and forth between Theo and Liam, because Theo’s smile made Liam glare at him, but Stiles could tell that it wasn’t an <em> actual </em> glare, but one of those fake glares you give someone when you’re pretending to be mad at them but you’re actually laughing inside. And Stiles didn't know <em> why </em> Theo was smiling, or <em> why </em> Liam was fake-glaring, but seeing Theo <em> smile </em> had him <em> reeling</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Theo had been all wide smirks and falsely benign smiles since he came back to Beacon Hills, and small smirks and guarded frowns since he came back from hell, but here he was <em> smiling </em> at <em> Liam</em>. </p><p> </p><p>And <em> that </em> had been the catalyst for Stiles. Theo didn’t smile, but he just <em> did</em>. So, Stiles got obsessive. </p><p> </p><p>And so he paid attention to Theo more and more. And <em> god</em>, the corkboard in his brain was almost <em> covered </em> in the trivial details that he picked up.</p><p> </p><p>Like that time when Mason and Liam were trying to one-up each other in who could reveal the most embarrassing story about the other, and Mason pulled up a picture of middle school Liam with his not-that-long hair pulled in twenty different directions and tied up with hair ties. Liam had flushed brightly, but Theo’s lips had pulled up again, even <em> more </em> than the first time. And Liam didn’t even <em> look </em> at Theo, had just grumbled <em> fuck off </em> and shoved Theo’s shoulder, like he knew exactly what Theo was doing. </p><p> </p><p>Or that other time when everyone was at Scott’s house, a last minute pack lunch in the living room. Theo had been sitting on the floor, his back against the wall as he casually ate his pizza. He was quiet, but these days, that was normal for Theo. And then Liam had plopped down next to him. And if Theo was the stillness of a haunted battlefield, seconds before all hell broke loose, Liam was the ticking bomb that broke it. Liam was loud, asking Theo a question while chewing on a bite of his pepperoni pizza, and if Stiles hadn’t been keenly observing, he would’ve missed it. Liam’s shoulder and thigh brushed Theo’s, just a <em> light </em> graze, and Theo’s right index finger spasmed on his plate. Theo quietly answered Liam’s question, his voice low, and Liam had rolled his eyes and nudged him, this time the touch so much more purposeful. And Theo’s finger had spasmed again. </p><p> </p><p>And that’s when Stiles started noticing that these small, <em> trivial </em> things started to be a lot less trivial, and a lot less <em> subtle</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Like that pack meeting on Theo’s birthday, and the pack had thrown a little party at the end of the meeting, Theo’s surprised face being the highlight of the night. And Melissa being Melissa, had baked a small cake, because Theo wasn’t an enemy anymore, he was <em> pack</em>, and Melissa baked a cake for <em> everyone’s </em> birthdays. And Stiles being Stiles, had swiped a finger across the frosting before wiping it across Theo’s face. Theo’s eyes had gone wide, and he was <em> speechless</em>, but Stiles just laughed along with the rest of the pack. And everyone kept laughing, but then something caught Stiles’ eye. Because <em> Liam </em> had stopped laughing, grabbing a napkin from the table, before wrapping a hand around Theo’s wrist and turning him towards him. And everyone <em> kept </em> laughing, but Stiles watched as Liam leaned in closer, wiping the frosting off of Theo’s cheek, and it was so <em> gentle</em>, Stiles felt like he was <em> intruding </em> on something. And Stiles had been close enough to hear the slight hitch of Theo’s breath as he stared at Liam, his eyes still wide. </p><p> </p><p>Or when the whole pack had gone to the lacrosse game, because they were playing Devenford and Brett wasn’t on the team anymore, had actually transferred to Beacon Hills High after the war, because his pack was gone, and Scott was more than willing to take him and Lori in, but that didn’t mean the other team members forgot about Liam. And they were all sitting on the bleachers, watching as Liam and Nolan moved in sync towards the goal, until one of the Devenford players tackled Liam. Stiles had been sitting in between Scott and Derek, Mason and Theo in front of them. And Theo <em> stiffened </em> when Liam hit the ground. Stiles saw Mason give a knowing look (knowing about <em> what</em>, Stiles didn’t know, which was why he was in this mess in the first place) and nudged his arm lightly. Theo turned to Mason, who cocked an eyebrow, and Theo sighed before standing up and making his way down the stairs. Scott called out to Theo, asking him where he was going, but Theo ignored him, and Mason reassured Scott that he’d be back soon. Stiles’ eyes followed Theo’s back, watching as he reached the sidelines, standing next to Coach. And Stiles was <em> confused </em> because Coach wasn’t saying anything to Theo, which was so out of character for Coach that Stiles was <em> worried</em>. But then his eyes moved back onto the field, and he almost groaned. Liam was breathing heavily, clearly trying to calm himself down after being tackled, but the Devenford player that knocked him down was trying to get in his head, and he kept talking and talking and Stiles didn’t know what he was saying, but he knew it was <em> bad, </em> judging from Liam’s tense shoulders. But then, as suddenly as they stiffened, Liam’s shoulders dropped, his head lifting up. Stiles didn’t know what was happening, but he couldn’t stop staring as Liam took a few more deep breaths, keeping his eyes trained on the sidelines, and that’s when it hit Stiles. The <em> sidelines</em>. Where <em> Theo </em> was. Stiles leaned a little to the right, and Derek gave him a weird look, but he ignored it, keeping his eyes on the side of Theo’s head, until he leaned <em> just </em> enough to see the side of his face, and his prediction had been right. Theo’s lips were moving, <em> barely</em>, but they were moving, and Stiles <em> knew </em> that Theo was talking to Liam and Liam was <em> listening </em> to him. And <em> oh</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The pieces shifted into place, and Stiles had almost fallen off the bench, Derek catching him at the last second and sitting him upright again with a glare, but Stiles had been too caught up in his head to pay him any attention. </p><p> </p><p>Theo was Liam’s <em> anchor</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Liam’s head was still pointed at the sidelines, and Stiles had suddenly realized that Coach still wasn’t saying <em> anything </em> to Theo, and Mason was looking at his best friend with a small smirk on his face. And that was when Stiles had realized that this definitely wasn’t the first time this had happened. Mason had nudged Theo because Liam had gotten angry <em> before</em>, and Mason <em> knew </em> that Theo could calm him down. Coach hadn’t said anything to Theo because he was <em> used </em> to the chimera being on the sidelines, whispering Liam’s name under his breath to calm him down. Liam’s tense shoulders dropped so <em> suddenly </em> because he <em> knew </em> Theo was there, because he had been there <em> before</em>, reeling in Liam’s anger with his words. </p><p> </p><p>And Stiles almost laughed at how oblivious the whole pack was, at how oblivious <em> he </em> had been. </p><p> </p><p>But then, even <em> those </em> things, that weren’t that subtle, became even <em> less </em> subtle. </p><p> </p><p>Theo and Liam would show up to pack meetings together, because apparently Theo was now the beta’s designated driver. The first time they’d walked in together, Scott had given them a weird look and asked if something had happened. Liam’s brows had furrowed, saying <em> no </em> like it was a question, and Scott asked why they had been together then. Theo’s head dropped, hiding his face from the pack’s questioning glances, but Liam had held his head high, glaring at Scott because <em> do I need a reason to hang out with my friend? </em> Theo had stilled, but Liam crossed his arms over his chest angrily and shifted closer to Theo, until their shoulders were touching. Scott dropped the topic and started discussing the whereabouts of Monroe, but Stiles continued watching the two of them, as Liam angled his head towards Theo, nudging him softly until he looked up. The look on Theo’s face was so <em> hesitant</em>, that it made <em> Stiles </em> feel bad for the chimera. Liam’s expression quickly fell, before Stiles saw determination flash through his eyes, and he had grabbed Theo’s hand and dragged him out of the room without an explanation, just calling out that they’d be back in a few minutes. Scott had been confused, as had most of the pack, but not Stiles. Because he was slowly starting to put the puzzle pieces together, and when he looked up, Mason was looking at him with a wry smirk. Because they were the only two who were in on the secret, which wasn’t really a secret, but it might as well have been due to how <em> oblivious </em> the pack was to the whole thing. </p><p> </p><p>The day the pack had found out Theo was homeless was probably the day Stiles had wanted to pull his hair out the most, because Theo and Liam were so <em> far </em> from being subtle, they might as well have had a neon sign flashing above them, but still, the pack didn’t <em> notice</em>. Stiles had been the only one. </p><p> </p><p>It had been a slip on Theo’s part, Scott asking him if he wanted to take the leftover pizza home with him, and Theo had refused, saying he didn’t think he could eat anymore. Scott had kept pushing him to take it, noting that he could just put it in his fridge until he wanted to eat, and five minutes later, Theo had apparently had enough, because he quietly hissed <em> I don’t have a fridge in my truck, Scott</em>. The room had immediately frozen, Liam breaking the silence with a vitriolic <em> what? </em> Theo had stiffened, realizing that <em> everyone </em> had heard him and he stammered for a few seconds before backing up slowly towards the door. Liam had let out a low growl, so <em> guttural </em> that it shook to the bone, and lunged at Theo, slamming him back against the door with his sweater in Liams’ fists. Liam’s voice had been <em> scathing</em>, and Theo had tried to avoid the question, but there was only so much you could do against Liam’s anger, and he eventually gave in and told the pack that he was homeless, had been since he came back from hell. </p><p> </p><p>And Liam, <em> god</em>, Liam. </p><p> </p><p>He had looked up at Theo with the most <em> broken </em> look on his face, his voice cracking as he asked <em> why didn’t you tell me? </em> Theo’s eyes moved across Liam’s face, taking in his <em> guilt </em> and his <em> hurt</em>, and he’d moved his hands up, and wrapped them around Liam’s, that were still holding his sweater hostage, and he <em> apologized</em>. And Stiles just <em> knew </em> that it wasn’t a sorry for not telling Liam that he was homeless, but that it was a sorry for hurting <em> Liam</em>. And maybe those two things were one and the same to Liam (and the rest of the pack, and probably everyone else on the planet), but they didn’t mean the same to Theo. And Stiles could see it on his face that what he <em> cared </em> about was that he had hurt Liam, could see it in his <em> imploring </em> eyes, and Theo Raeken didn’t beg, but he looked pretty fucking close to it right then if it meant Liam wouldn’t be hurting anymore. But Scott being Scott, had broken the moment, asking why Theo hadn’t told the pack, because he was <em> pack</em>, and an argument ensued about where the chimera would stay. Liam was dead set on having him stay at his house, but Scott shut him down, saying that he had an extra room, it would be better to stay at <em> Scott’s </em> house. It had gone back and forth for ten more minutes, before Derek had enough and cut in, saying that there was an empty apartment in his building, and Theo could stay in it, not even having to pay rent. Scott agreed pretty quickly, but Liam had been hesitant, still wanting Theo to stay with him, and at this point, Stiles wanted to <em> scream </em> because how did the pack not <em> notice? </em> Theo had agreed to Derek’s offer, nudging Liam gently, saying that he now had somewhere he could play video games without his parents barging in on him every two minutes. The beta’s face had brightened so <em> quickly</em>, it almost gave Stiles whiplash, and once again, he was <em> this </em> close to ripping out all of his hair, but he managed to hold back the urge. But the puzzle was beginning to take shape in his mind, and Stiles kept watching, because what else could he do when he was so close to figuring it out?</p><p> </p><p>Theo’s apartment became the unofficial Puppy Pack hangout, and it wouldn’t be unusual to find <em> all </em> of them (even <em> Nolan</em>, but a little careful observation on Stiles’ part made it clear that there was a tall blond werewolf reason that the human had joined the pack) there most days when they weren’t in school. But Stiles hadn’t known just <em> how </em> much Theo had become integrated into the Puppy Pack until he was over there one day, discussing strategy with Theo, because there was no one else in the pack that could even come <em> close </em> to Theo’s skills. It had been a Friday afternoon, and Theo and Stiles were bent over a map, plotting the information they had gotten about Monroe and her hunters from some of Argent’s contacts earlier in the day. They were working silently, and it was… tranquil, in a way that Stiles had never expected working with Theo. But then the front door slammed open, and Stiles <em> jumped</em>, but Theo didn’t even <em> flinch</em>. </p><p> </p><p>“If you slam that door open <em> one </em> more time, I’m taking away your key,” Theo had said, not even looking up from the map as Liam and the rest of the Puppy Pack walked in. Liam flipped Theo off, and there was <em> no </em> way Theo saw it, but apparently he had eyes on the <em> top of his head</em>, because he had snorted, immediately saying, “Everyone but Liam gets brownies, they’re in the oven.”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles knew that his eyes probably looked like they were going to pop out of his head at this point, because what the <em> fuck</em>, he <em> knew </em> he had caught the scent of freshly baked brownies, but he thought it was just him going <em> crazy</em>, because why would there be brownies at <em> Theo’s </em> apartment? But apparently he was mistaken, because <em> Theo </em> was not only a talented strategist, but also a pretty fucking good baker, and the Puppy Pack gasped in delight before storming the kitchen. Theo’s sharp <em> no </em> made them freeze, and Theo did nothing but cock an eyebrow before all of them grumbled and went to the bathroom, to <em> wash their hands</em>, because apparently, Theo was their <em> guardian </em> or something now. And this was already too much for Stiles’ brain to handle, but of course Liam didn’t go with the rest of the Puppy Pack, and washed his hands at the sink in the kitchen instead, before turning to Stiles and putting a finger to his lips. Stiles had been so <em> confused</em>, but it was resolved a moment later, when Liam wrapped his <em> freezing </em> cold hand around the back of Theo’s neck. Theo had <em> jerked</em>, whipping around to yank Liam’s hand off.</p><p><br/>
“How many <em> fucking </em> times do I have to tell you not to do that?” Theo had hissed, and Liam didn’t even look sorry, just quirked his lips up in a teasing smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Never enough,” the beta had sang, before pulling his hand out of Theo’s grip and opening the oven to grab the brownies. The Puppy Pack had all reentered at this point, and Stiles did nothing but watch as they fought over the brownies, causing <em> chaos </em> in the kitchen, until Theo finally yelled at them to go to the living room or he’d dump all the brownies in the trash. </p><p> </p><p>“Like that would stop us,” Brett had retorted, but they all left the kitchen, hands filled with brownies. </p><p> </p><p>“Since when could you <em> bake? </em> ” Stiles had asked, and maybe it sounded a <em> little </em>rude, but Stiles was honestly just trying to process what the hell the last five minutes were. </p><p> </p><p>“Since all of them started showing up here after school. Have you ever had seven teenagers storm into your house after school, Stiles?” And Stiles shook his head slowly, even though he was sure that had been a rhetorical question. “They’re like <em> zombies</em>, and if I didn’t give them real food, they ate at my <em> brain</em>.” Theo had shuddered, one that was clearly exaggerated for the benefit of the teenagers in the other room, because Liam then yelled an offended <em> fuck you</em>. “Brownies keep their mouths <em> occupied</em>, which means they can’t annoy me at the same time. It works <em> wonders</em>.” </p><p> </p><p>Stiles was reduced to simply gaping at the chimera, who was saying all of this like it was <em> normal</em>, like he hadn’t just shifted Stiles’ <em> entire </em> view of him. </p><p> </p><p>Now, back to one of Stiles’ first points, Theo didn’t smile. But that fact was slowly becoming less and less true, as Stiles had mentioned at the beginning. Not only did Theo smile around <em> Liam</em>, he also began smiling around the <em> entire </em> Puppy Pack too. But they were still small, hesitant smiles, like the chimera was afraid someone would see him, and tell him he didn’t deserve to be happy. </p><p> </p><p>Until <em> that </em> day. </p><p> </p><p>Stiles had <em> known </em> that Liam was a history freak. It wasn’t something he had <em> expected</em>, but once he knew, it just made sense. And they had been in <em> another </em> pack meeting, Scott bringing up one of their plans to confuse the hunters, where they’d use the maze-like structure of the preserve to their advantage, making the hunters run around in circles trying to find the supernaturals. </p><p> </p><p>“... and since it’s like a maze, they’ll get confused, which is exactly what we want. It’ll give the sheriff and my dad time to get here, while they’re still lost, and then we can arrest them, like–”</p><p> </p><p>“Mykonos.” The whole pack had turned to Liam, because he <em> was </em> the history buff, it <em> had </em> to be him, but the beta’s jaw was slightly open, and he was staring at <em> Theo</em>, who had <em> actually </em> been the one to say it. Liam stared for another moment, before a <em> wide </em> grin lit up his face, and he punched Theo’s arm softly. </p><p> </p><p>“You <em> remembered</em>,” the beta had declared, and Theo shrugged, shifting uneasily at all the attention on him. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t tune you out <em> all </em> of the time,” Theo said with a slight frown on his face, and Liam’s smile grew, and he poked Theo’s cheek, and at this point, the pack was just <em> gaping </em> at the exchange because what the <em> fuck? </em></p><p> </p><p>“That was a lie,” Liam announced, “Your pulse skipped.” And Stiles didn’t have supernatural senses, but if Theo <em>not</em> tuning him out all the time was a lie, why would Liam be <em> happy </em> that Theo tuned him out <em>all </em> the time, and Stiles processed the words for a few more seconds before it hit him. It wasn’t a lie because Theo tuned Liam out <em> all </em> the time, it was a lie because Theo <em> never </em> tuned him out. Holy <em> shit</em>. </p><p> </p><p><em> Stiles </em> couldn’t even say he <em> never </em> tuned people, even his closest friends, out. The fact that Theo <em> could </em> was just… well, Stiles was once again <em> this </em> close to screaming at the pack at how unaware they were. Because Liam turned back around, and the pack just went back to business, like <em> nothing </em> had happened, and to them, nothing probably <em> had</em>. But Stiles kept observing them, because maybe it started off as an obsession, but he was <em> genuinely </em> interested in what was happening now. Seeing their interactions was… <em> insane</em>, even for Stiles. </p><p> </p><p>As the rest of the pack went back to Monroe and hunters, Stiles watched as Liam moved closer to Theo, not even bothering to be subtle about it anymore like he used to. And Theo wasn’t subtle about it either, unconsciously leaning into the touch, and Liam’s ear-to ear grin got impossibly <em> wider</em>. And remember how Stiles had said Theo’s smiles were always small and hesitant? Well, not any-fucking-more, because right there on Theo’s face was one of the <em> softest </em> smiles Stiles had <em> ever </em> seen. His lips were pulled up, and he quickly turned his head to look at Liam, his smile broadening, but still being fucking <em> soft</em>, before turning back to face the center of the room again. Stiles had honestly wished he could take a <em> picture</em>, because he didn’t think he’d <em> ever </em> see Theo smile like that again. </p><p> </p><p>But as Liam’s hand brushed Theo’s, Stiles had realized that maybe, just <em> maybe</em>, that wasn’t so true. </p><p> </p><p>And all of those moments, those not so trivial details, those not so subtle touches, <em> all </em> of it that had been collected in Stiles’ brain, led him here. Stiles <em> knew </em> something was happening between them, it was <em> obvious </em> now, well, apparently only to <em> him </em> (and maybe Mason), but he didn’t need anyone else’s input on this– there was something between them and it was <em> real</em>. But then things took a turn. </p><p> </p><p>Scott, Derek, and Theo had gone to the preserve, to carry out their <em> Mykonos </em> plan, leaving the rest of the pack at Scott’s house, waiting nervously. If this worked, then over <em> half </em> of Monroe’s hunters would be in custody, and that would <em> completely </em> change the tide of the fight. It was an anxiety-inducing hour, everyone on edge as they waited, because as much as it could go right, it could go <em> wrong</em>. </p><p> </p><p>The front door flung open, and Liam <em> gasped </em> at the sight. Theo had one arm around Scott and Derek’s shoulders, the latter two practically <em> carrying </em> him in, and they gently laid him on the sofa. </p><p> </p><p>“It worked,” Derek informed, but no one was paying attention to <em> that</em>, just <em> Theo</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Theo, what the <em> fuck</em>,” Liam snarled, kneeling down next to the chimera, and Theo smiled weakly. </p><p> </p><p>“M’fine, just got hit by a couple of bullets,” Theo said softly, but Liam wasn’t satisfied with that <em> horrible </em> answer. The beta wrapped a hand around Theo’s wrist, siphoning pain, and Theo immediately relaxed, his lips pulling up into a loose smile. </p><p> </p><p>Derek knelt next to Liam, digging his claws into the chimera to remove the bullets, and a cry left Theo’s lips at the sensation. Stiles <em> winced</em>, because that sounded <em> painful</em>, and he’s been a part of this world for a while now, but seeing <em> that </em> still affected him. Liam whispered something to Theo, and he brought his other hand up to Theo’s hair, carding through it gently, siphoning pain with that hand too. </p><p> </p><p>Liam continued murmuring, his forehead resting on Theo’s shoulder as the chimera released a shaky breath, which turned into a startled choke when Derek started to burn the wolfsbane out. Stiles <em> knew </em> that Theo was used to pain, which was not <em> okay </em> by any means, but it confused him why these bullets were affecting him so much. </p><p> </p><p>The answer didn’t come until a minute later, when Derek finished, and everyone sagged in relief, until Liam yelped. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s not <em> healing</em>,” Liam barked out, “Why isn’t he <em> healing? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>And Liam was right– the chimera’s wounds weren’t closing, though the bullets were gone. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Theo</em>, you need to <em> heal</em>,” Liam pressed, and Theo’s eyes were fluttering, almost drifting close. “<em>Don’t </em> close your eyes, Theo, <em> heal</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo’s body wasn’t healing, no matter how much pain Liam was taking from him. Scott was on the phone with Deaton, asking him if he’d seen anything like this before, and Stiles caught the tail end of the conversation, enough to know that whatever wolfsbane was on the bullets, it was one they hadn’t seen before. One that affected them even <em> after </em> being burned out. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Scott</em>,” Liam gritted from his teeth, “What’s <em> happening? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Scott sighed, and Stiles knew that his best friend was <em> exhausted</em>, they <em> all </em> were, but it was the price they paid for being part of this world. “Deaton’s coming, he said he might have an antidote, but we need to keep him awake.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Might? </em>” Mason asked in a strangled voice, and the rest of the Puppy Pack looked just as outraged. </p><p> </p><p>Scott tried talking to them, but Stiles wasn’t listening anymore, watching Liam and Theo instead. </p><p> </p><p>“Theo, stay awake, <em> please</em>,” Liam pleaded, and despite the pain wracking through his body, the chimera’s lips quirked up. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Theo whispered, his voice so <em> drained</em>, “Talk, about… anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Liam kept his hands on Theo’s hair and wrist, gently siphoning pain as he started talking. “You know those brownies you made last week? I told you I was giving them to my mom, but I might’ve eaten most of them.” Despite the words sounding like a confession, Liam’s voice was anything but apologetic, and Theo chuckled weakly. “And Alec told me how you helped him with his bio homework, which is completely not fair, because you never help <em> me </em> with my homework.” And Liam kept talking and talking and talking, switching from topic to topic, and Theo listened, his eyes focused on Liam. </p><p> </p><p>“Deaton’s almost here,” Scott called out, but neither of them acknowledged it, too caught up in their own little bubble. At this point, the pack was <em> finally </em> starting to notice their intimacy, and if the situation had been <em> any </em> different, Stiles would’ve yelled at them for being the most <em> oblivious </em> people he’d ever met. </p><p> </p><p>“And remember that day, back in the elevator?” Liam was saying, when Stiles tuned back into their conversation. </p><p> </p><p>“Which,” Theo wheezed, and Liam’s hands tightened, “one?”</p><p> </p><p>“I said I wouldn’t die for you, remember?” Liam asked, his voice so <em> gentle</em>, Stiles felt like he was intruding on something again, a feeling that he was starting to realize was becoming more and more common with these two. “That was a lie.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo inhaled sharply, and Stiles didn’t know if it was from the pain or the admission, but he could take a pretty good guess on which one it was. The chimera’s eyes locked onto Liam’s. “I was… lying too. I’d… die for you, Liam.”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles thought he saw a tear make its way down Theo’s cheek, and he turned away. He had been watching them for a while now, trying to figure out what was happening, but this was too intimate. Stiles felt like he was cutting them open, seeing them in their most vulnerable states, and he couldn’t do it anymore. He turned to Scott, about to ask him where the <em> fuck </em> Deaton was when the door pushed open, Deaton hastily walking in with a bottle in his hand. </p><p> </p><p>“This should work,” the druid rushed out, making his way to Theo. “Theo, drink this.”</p><p> </p><p>And Theo was about to reach for the bottle when Liam smacked his hand away, grabbing it from Deaton instead. “You are bleeding out from <em> eight </em> different places, and you think I’m gonna let you move any more than you have to?” Liam asked, opening the bottle hurriedly. “You’re such an <em> asshole</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a smile on Theo’s face as Liam lifted the bottle to his lips, but it immediately dropped when he tasted the liquid. Deaton noticed his disgusted expression, and gave him a pointed look. “Yes, I know its taste leaves a lot to be desired, but you <em> must </em> drink all of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo grimaced, but slowly finished the antidote, Liam throwing the bottle on the sofa when he was done. The beta pushed Theo’s hair out of his face, staring desperately at the wounds on his body. </p><p> </p><p>The room was quiet as everyone held their breath, but <em> finally</em>, the holes started closing. Liam’s exhale was <em> deafening</em>, but the others’ were just as relieved, and Theo regained enough strength to sit up on the sofa. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my <em> god</em>,” Liam blurted out, not even giving Theo a chance to say anything before lunging forward to wrap his arms around the chimera’s body. “You pull something like this again and I’m making you do all of my bio homework.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo’s laugh was loud, and so <em> fond </em> that Stiles turned to the rest of the pack, seeing if they <em> finally </em> pulled their heads out of their little bubbles to see what had been happening for a while now. The Puppy Pack all had a wide array of grins and smirks on their faces, and Stiles could tell at least <em> they </em> had known <em> something</em>. Derek was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, with an indiscernible look in his eye as he watched the two boys. Malia rolled her eyes, but didn’t say anything else. Lydia had a faint smile on her lips, like she had known <em> something</em>, and Stiles was suddenly baffled why he hadn’t talked to <em> her </em> about all of this, because <em> clearly</em>, she saw the signs too. And Scott was staring at Liam and Theo with wide eyes, because he’d been distracted this whole time, hadn’t seen the quiet whispers and affection that everyone else had, and Stiles almost laughed at the bewildered expression on his best friend’s face. </p><p> </p><p>Liam pulled away from Theo, though not that far, and Stiles took great pride in being able to read people, so he <em> saw </em> it coming before it happened, and he had a lopsided grin on his face when Liam <em> finally </em> pressed his lips to Theo, the latter’s eyes widening in surprise for a split second before closing, and the chimera pressed back just as hard. </p><p> </p><p>Scott’s eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head, and he turned to Stiles with an open jaw. “Did you know about this?” the alpha whispered, his head turning back to the two supernaturals that were still on the couch, thankfully not making out anymore, but just looking at each other with those <em> stupid </em> smiles that they only got around each other.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles stared at them for a moment before he turned to Scott, who seemed as if he was still trying to process everything. </p><p> </p><p>“It was obvious, Scott, you just had to pay attention to the details.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Theo's soft smile is 100% based on Theo's smile in the car after the zoo in the show, because that smile is one of the SOFTEST things I've ever seen in my life</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>